


Dad Revealed

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: hilarious moments, revealing identity of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Cammie's last days at Gallagher. Her dad is alive? Who is Joe Solomon really? Check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Revealed

It is now my graduation day from Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and I am thinking of how strange the last month has been. First I find out my dad is alive and the teacher that I've had a major crush on for the last two years. And my boyfriend basically proposes to me the second he walks into my mom's office the day I find out the truth about my dad. So here is how everything ended up going down.

~Start Flashback!~

It's my senior year at Gallagher actually it's only a month before graduation. A nice sunny Sunday evening I was getting ready for dinner with my mom while I was thinking very hard about a certain guy who I have been getting very close to recently…Zach and I was in a trance until my mom came into my room. "Cammie, can you come to my office I have something very important to tell you. It involves your dad and his current whereabouts. That's right he is still alive. He has had to be under cover for the last few years to make the Circle think he was dead. You have seen him everyday since your sophomore year here."

I cut her off, "Wait one minute, WHAT? My dad is alive and I have seen him without realizing it everyday for two years? Will you tell me who he is? Please I need to know."

"Yes, that is why you need to come to my office now so he can reveal himself. Oh and we have another surprise guest. So HURRY UP! Dinner will be ready a little while after you get there."

"Fine give me a minute to get dressed. I'll be right down.", while I got dressed I continued the thought train I was in earlier before my mom came into the room. I finished getting ready and rushed out and into the hall and made a mad dash to my mom's office.

When I arrived at the office I just walked in like normal (it is our Sunday night dinner time after all) and noticed two people sitting on the couch so naturally I asked them, "Aunt Abby, Solomon what are you two doing here?"

"Well squirt," Abby started while crying (I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry), "Joe here was just telling me a secret about who he really loves. I'll tell you one thing it is definitely not me. I'll let him explain I guess." she said rather coldly.

"Cammie, just so you know it is your mother I truly love. We have been together for many years and I hope you and Abby can forgive me for breaking her heart but I needed to pretend to love someone else as part of the cover assigned to me by the director of the CIA and he said it should be someone who I was close to and could gain their trust easily, and your aunt was the person I thought of almost immediately. I want to show the two of you the real me with the hopes that I will be forgiven. And that Cammie you will understand why I am so protective of you especially when Zach is around. Rachel I know you know everything and I'm really glad you have forgiven me. Now we don't have to hide our relationship we've had for the last two months."

When he finished talking Solomon took off the fake parts of his face (his fake nose, lips, and colored contacts) I recognized the man behind the mask. Abby and I gasped it was…my dad. I was really confused and was now crying myself. I composed myself long enough to ask, "Whoa, hang on, mom am I seeing things or is dad really standing in front of me when 5 seconds ago it was Solomon? What's going on?"

"Kiddo, I know you are confused but this is exactly what I told you earlier in your room. I told you your father was going to reveal himself at dinner and that we had another special guest. Abby I really am sorry it had to come out this way but today was the date set for him to reveal himself to all of us. He never actually told me the truth until this morning but I knew something was right whenever I had my little chat sessions with "Joe" I mean Matt. However it wasn't until Zach and Cammie officially got together that I noticed how protective he was of Cammie, no matter how often I told him to back off he never did. Now who's up for a frozen pizza Matt cooked."

Dinner went by with complete silence until Abby spoke up, "Eww I just registered the fact that I had a relationship with my brother-in-law for almost a year and a half gross. Is that why whenever I called you for the last three months to ask about work told me to meet you somewhere so you here and then told me in time I'd find out a secret that would change our lives?"

"Yes Abigail, that is why I did this. I only tried to avoid you since I had fallen for Rachel all over again. And why I told you to come here tonight. I know this probably isn't the right time to ask this but do the two of you forgive me? I was only trying to do what was best to keep the people I love safe."

"Yes I forgive you Matt. It's just really creepy. What's next is Zach going to burst through the door and ask you and Rachel for permission to marry Cammie?"

Just then the door flung open and I saw oddly enough Zach standing at the frame smirking. "No, I'm not bursting in I called and, made an appointment yesterday. But that actually is why I'm here. So where is Solomon so I can get his approval because Mrs. Morgan already gave me hers."

"Zach, Solomon is standing right in front of you"

"NO"

"YES" 

"NO" 

"YES"

This continued for like three minutes then he finally caved and asked "Where is he then?", dad just smirked and waved. Zach was then like, "Huh? But right now he looks like your dad who has been MIA for years how is that possible?"

"That is because I am her father Zachary. But yes I have seen you two together and agree you would be the best person for my baby girl so I give you my permission. By the way I haven't been MIA I've been posing as Joe Solomon upon CIA orders after faking my own death to evade your psychopathic mother. Sorry she is like that it is after all my fault I broke up with her in high school for Rachel and she is still pretty jealous. I know you will keep Cammie safe no matter what. But for now it is time for everyone to go to bed now."

"If that is your way of proposing Zach I say HELL YES. If I know my dad that means scram so he and my mom can get ready for bed because they are both very 'tired' after coming up with how to reveal his true identity and since it was such hard work for me not to pass out I'm going to go back to my dorm with Zach to make out so later." and I started to leave until my dad yelled "Cameron Ann Morgan get back here and give me a hug. I've wanted one that wasn't awkward for the last year. Then you and Zach can go make out while your mom and I do the same."

"Ugh, now I'm the only one here without someone to make out with. Guess it's time to call Townsend and tell him I wanna go out with him. Later love birds."

"Bye Abby see ya." my mom and I said in unison before we parted ways to go make out with our amazing guys.

~End Flashback~

I am now officially graduated and am on my way to D.C. to start on my beginning of my career and life with the CIA where I belong.


End file.
